Candrobbie
Candrobbie is the tri-pairing friendship between Cat, André, and Robbie (C'''/at, '''Andr/é, R/'obbie'). The trio seem to be the most caring characters on the show, and they seem to be quite good friends. For the individual pairings, see Candré, Cabbie, and Rodré. Trivia *Cat, André, and Robbie all can't tell good jokes (Cat and Andre in Wi-Fi in the Sky and Robbie in Robarazzi.) *They're all good friends. *They all like the movie Detective Blowhole. Perhaps they went to see it together. *Both of Cabbie and Candré's official animals are giraffes and official colors are red. Candrobbie Moments Season 1: Pilot *Cat and Robbie come tell André (and Tori) to go back to class. *Robbie wants to suggest a starting letter for the Alphabet Improv that Cat and André are in. *All three cheer at Tori getting back at Jade by kissing Beck. 'The Birthweek Song' *Andréand Cat both think it's cute that Robbie's grandmother keeps calling him for computer advice. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Cat, Robbie, and André all appear on video chat together. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie hugs Cat after she lets them out of the RV and André lifts her into the air. Later, we see André patting Robbie's back as he recovers from the ordeal. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Cat, André, and Robbie are seen talking to each other in the beginning of the episode. *Tori views all three of them as bad liars thinking that there is no ping pong team at Hollywood Arts. Seemingly insulted, they encourage Tori to view the ping pong team's trophies. *The three don't think Tori should try out for the team, possibly fearing a confrontation with Jade as they later show that they want her to join them in direct contravention of Jade's wishes. *Like Beck, the three are terrible ping pong players. *All three of them are on the "ping pong team" together (along with Jade and Beck). *Robbie and Cat enjoy Tori and André's song. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Robbie and André explain to Tori why Cat is upset with her. Season 2 'Tori Gets Stuck' *The three sit together on the stairs. *They cutely shush each other when Tori is talking to "someone who works for Lady Gaga." *Cat and André are part of the group that go to see Robbie in the hospital. Terror on Cupcake Street *Along with Tori, Sikowitz chooses the three to be part of the "Parade parade." Season 3 'The Worst Couple' *The three all discuss the film Detective Blowhole and imitate the dolphin by waving their arms and squeaking. *André is aware of the negative physical reactions that both Cat and Robbie have to Beck and Jade's constant fighting. 'Tori & Jade's Play Date' *André dances along to Cat and Robbie's "Go Cart Song". *André asks Cat and Robbie to tell Beck bad news for him and they happily agree. *André gives a compliment on Cat and Robbie's ability to tell people bad news through song. *Cat and Robbie are in the audience of André's play. Tori Goes Platinum *The three sit next to each other when Tori performs at the Platinum Music Awards. Season 4 The Hambone King *Both Cat and André feel sorry for Robbie after he lost to Gerold Arnpeg. *Tori recruits both Cat and André to help train Robbie in hamboning. Gallery Tumblr lrhkft33gK1qacvnuo1 250.gif CATHBA.gif Tumblr llf7o2UUVd1qguonno1 500.gif IMG 0812.PNG IMG 0813.PNG IMG 0814.PNG IMG 0908.PNG IMG 0907.PNG IMG 0906.PNG IMG 0905.PNG IMG 0904.PNG IMG 0903.PNG IMG 0902.PNG IMG 0901.PNG IMG 2021.PNG IMG 2023.PNG IMG 2315.PNG IMG 2316.PNG Tgs21.png Tgs25.png Tgs28.png Tgs32.png Bloop28.png Bloop29.png Bloop30.png Bloop31.png Candrobbie.jpg Wanko'sWarehouse112.png CabbieSave.png Wanko'sWarehouse110.png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings